Le Lion et la Vierge
by DeesseMew
Summary: Le lendemain de l'anniversaire bien arrosé d'Aphrodite, Aiola a un reveil inhabituel. Yaoi FIN NON FINIE ET SERA REPOSTEE
1. Default Chapter

Genre : yaoi rang : ça risque de choquer les plus sensibles. Disclamer : saint seiya est pas à moi, ni les personnages ( ce qui est bien dommage car ils sont KAWAI XD)

auteur : ça devait être un oneshoot mais j'ai décidé de diviser en deux…

Aiola se réveilla difficilement ce lundi du mois de mars. Il avait mal au dos et tout ses muscles semblaient revenir d'un marathon. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit lentement. Il bailla avant de passer ses deux mains sur son visage. Sa chevelure de roi des animaux était en piteux état. sa gorge était sèche et son estomac retourné. Il avait dû boire un verre de trop avec les autres chevaliers d'or. Quel jour on était déjà? Jeudi? Il regarda son calendrier : non, Lundi. Il regarda à deux fois : c'était le lendemain de l'anniversaire d'Aphrodite. Il fallait pas chercher plus loin. Ils avaient dû faire un peu trop la fête. Le lion du sanctuaire quitta son lit en se levant lentement. Il eut du mal à tenir sur ses jambes dans un premier temps mais en s'appuyant de temps à autres sur les murs il put arriver à la salle de bain. Il y avait de l'eau partout, à croire que la plomberie avait lâché. Il y avait encore de l'eau savonneuse dans la baignoire. Le robinet de l'évier s'égouttait. Aiola s'appuya sur l'évier et leva difficilement la tête vers le miroir. S'il avait été dans un cartoon style Bugs Bunny et ses acolytes, son reflet aurait hurlé avant de s'enfuir du miroir.  
Il n'avait jamais eu une mine aussi affreuse même en lendemain de cuite. Il était cerné, les yeux rougis, sa peau étirée et terne. Il avait l'aire d'avoir passé une sale nuit. il se souvenait de rien. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait de la veille c'était un visage plutôt ravissant et des yeux où le meilleur des sauveteurs s'y serait noyé. Marin ! Attendez… Elle était là? Non, il l'avait attendue toute la soirée sans l'avoir vue arriver. Mais ce visage si… ?

Le lion s'aspergea d'eau glacial et se sentit revivre. Rien de tel pour se remettre les idées en place. Tout en restant appuyé au bord de l'évier, la tête tombante, Aiola essayait de se souvenir. Il se souvenait de ses compagnons dorés, de spectres d'Hadés, les bronzes, les argents, Athéna sans doute et Julian Solo. Se connaissant, il a sans doute rien fait de mal ou dit. Sauf si on l'a provoqué. Aucun risque. Il alla vider l'eau qui rester dans la baignoire,  
passer un peu avec le jet de douche pour évacuer le savon qui aurait stagner et se coula un bon bain bien chaud. Il allait peut être se rendormir.

A peine entré dans le bain qu'il entendit un bruit sourd venant de sa chambre.  
Un chat? Non, on aurait dit des pas. Il avait quand même pas… ramené quelqu'un hier soir? En y réfléchissant il y avait pas regardé quand il s'était levé.  
C'était le vent. Son sens de l'odorat l'avertit d'une présence. Une présence qui lui était pas du tout inconnue. Et ce n'était pas Marin. Eh ho ! Depuis quand une personne chez vous impliquait directement que vous aviez…? C'était juste le facteur. Le facteur? Depuis quand recevait il du courrier ?

Le Lion soupira et se jura de bouffer la personne si elle osait le déranger dans son bain. Ce que fit la personne complètement sourde aux menaces par pensée du chevalier d'or. Elle entra doucement dans la salle de bain, revêtue d'un drap verdâtre, entourant le corps a partir des aisselles jusqu'aux chevilles. Aiola cligna des yeux une demi seconde, se souvenant de la personne mais pas de son prénom. La personne en question avait les joues rosies, les cheveux un peu en batailles et le corps tremblant. Les yeux fuyant le regard du Lion, la personne demanda d'une voix frêle :

" Je… je peux partir maintenant?"

Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas s'en aller ? Pourquoi avait elle besoin de la permission d'Aiola pour le faire? tout cela lui semblait absurde. Encore plus absurde quand il réussit enfin à mettre un nom sur cette personne. Tout cela chamboula ses idées.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là? arriva t il d'une voix cassée."

La personne drapée ferma les yeux et inspira longuement avant d'ajouter :

"Tu te rappelles plus de rien et c'est mieux comme ça. Si tu veux me parler je suis chez moi."

Aiola laissa cette personne s'en aller sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Perplexe,  
il se laissa glisser dans la baignoire. Un peu plus tard, une fois lavé et recoiffé, Aiola tira les stores de sa chambre et par la lumière du jour,  
découvrit un vrai champ de bataille à la place. Une de ses tables de chevet était renversée, il y avait plus un seul drap sur son lit. Sa lampe de chevet était cassée. On aurait dit qu'on s'était bagarré. Plus affamé que perplexe,  
Aiola se dirigea vers sa cuisine ou il y trouva le même style de désordre. Il y avait des verres fracassés contre le sol, des liquides divers un peu partout avec le récipient renversé pas trop loin. Le téléphone muraille pendait lamentablement au bout de son cordon.

" On a fait la fête chez moi ou quoi? s'écria t il. "

Après avoir revêtu son armure d'or, il descendit voir le chevalier d'or du Cancer. Si un bazar pareil pouvait être possible, il devait sans doute connaître le responsable de tout cela car même saoul, Aiola ne détruirait pas son propre intérieur. Il ne savait pas du tout quelle heure il était mais le soleil était presque au zénith. Il trouvait le chevalier du cancer allongé dans un hamac installé entre deux colonne de son temple. il sirotait un jus de fruit tout en fixant le plafond de sa propre maison. Quand il sentit la présence du chevalier du Lion, il leva un oeil vers lui sans plus. Il n'avait pas la même mine au réveil que lui. Il semblait même en plein forme.

" Alors tu t'es bien amusé hier soir? lâcha t il tandis qu'Aiola se rapprochait de lui.  
- je me souvient de rien, avoua t il pas très fier."

DeathMask éclata de rire, de son rire glacial qui faisait plus vraiment peur.

" Dommage, j'aurais aimé connaître comment tu as réussi a dépuceler notre puceau national. "

Les yeux du Lion s'agrandirent tout à coup. Il avait dû mal entendre.

" DE QUOI! fit il.  
- Quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe? lança une troisième voix."

Sortant des appartements de DeathMask, vêtu d'une robe de chambre un peu trop large, trop longue et de couleur rouge, Mû se frotta les yeux. Aiola eut l'impression de débarquer sur une autre planète. Il secoua la tête avant de se masser les tempes.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Aiola? répéta Mû en baillant cette fois.  
- Je me lève avec une sale tête encore pire que mes lendemains de cuites et je me retrouve devant un Shaka enroulé dans mon drap me demandant presque a genoux s'il pouvait partir, dit il plus qu'a lui même qu'a ses deux amis.  
- Y a des croissants si tu veux, fit DM à Mû. à Aiola T'as qu'à aller voir Shaka et lui demander. Nous , on était pas là.  
- He ho, j'ai rien fait moi ! se défendit Aiola.  
- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.  
- Ecoute je sais très bien ce que je dis !  
- ah oui? A quelle heure t'es tu couché hier soir?"

Aiola réfléchit quelques instants tandis que Mû disparaissait dans la cuisine.  
DeathMask réprimait un fou rire. Evidemment , c'était dommage qu'Aiola eût trop bu pour se souvenir de rien. Mais il y avait des chances pour que Shaka lui s'en souvienne.

" Vers une heure du matin? tenta Aiola.  
- Optimiste ! Le sanctuaire tout entier a pas pu dormir avant trois heures du matin au moins a cause de toi !  
- Mais je comprends rien à ton histoire avec Shaka et dépucelage ! C'est quoi ce délire !  
- Attends. "

Deathmask se leva de son hamac et disparut un instant dans son appartement pour revenir avec un CD de musique à la main. Il le tendit à Aiola.

" Même Athéna a dit que cette musique résumait très bien ce qui se passait chez toi. Bien sûr, personne a riposter. Si tu veux savoir pourquoi, demandes à Shaka. Fais gaffe avec ce CD, c'est celui de Mû. Chanson 5."

Il donna le cd à un Aiola au bords de la perplexité extrême. Mû sortit de la cuisine avec un croissant en bouche et un peigne en main. il se coiffait en même temps qu'il dit entre les dents :

" On t'en veut pas. Cha devait arriver. "

Le chevalier du Lion resta sur place, avec le cd au bout des doigts. Son cerveau avait beaucoup de mal à analyser tout ce qui s'était dit en moins de cinq minutes.

"Tu comprendras mieux en écoutant la chanson, insista DM depuis la cuisine. Mû,  
je t'ai laissé 8 croissants, tu as intérêt à les bouffer !  
- C'est trop et tu sais très bien ! "

Aiola fixait le cd tandis que ses deux compagnons se chamaillaient pour un partage équitable des croissants. Mû avait à peine mangé deux croissants ce matin qu'il était déjà rassasié. Il avait aussi peur de trop manger le lendemain du repas d'Aphrodite. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagira son estomac.  
DeathMask s'était contenté de deux croissants lui aussi, pourquoi gaver son compagnon?

Le chevalier du Lion regagna sa demeure. Sur le chemin, il rencontra Camus qui allait vers la bibliothèque en ville. Le Verseau salua son ami sans ajouter une quelconque remarque sur la nuit dernière. Parfois, le manque de sociabilité de Camus était apprécié. Aiola avait aucune idée de l'heure. Ce fut seulement en insérant le cd dans sa chaîne hi-fi qu'il constata qu'il était à peine neuf heure du matin. Un peu tôt dites donc. Il se rappela aussi qu'il avait oublié de mettre l'heure d'été. Donc il était en fait plus de dix heures, ce qui était plus logique. Il ne connaissait pas le groupe de musique du cd. C'était une voix féminine. Et de l'anglais en plus. Lui qui était pas très doué en anglais…Il mit la cinquième chanson. Rien qu'à la mélodie de la chanson, il eut l'impression que ce n'était pas en sa faveur.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit à la fin de la chanson. Puisqu'il était nul en anglais et que le seul des chevaliers d'or à savoir parler anglais était Shaka,  
pourquoi ne pas lui demander de traduire? Et en même temps, découvrir la vérité…? Quoiqu'il eût pu faire, Aiola s'excusera de toute façon. Il s'en voulait déjà sans même savoir l'affaire exacte.

La maison de la Vierge semblait aussi paisible que d'habitude. Shaka ne méditait pas. Aiola le chercha du regard ( il sentait sa présence). Le chevalier de la Vierge se trouvait dans ses appartements, debout devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'immense jardin des Twins. Il portait son armure mais pas son casque. Il semblait d'une pâleur encore pire que d'habitude. Le Lion s'approcha de son ami doucement. Shaka n'avait pas les yeux fermés, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Se risquant, Aiola déposa délicatement sa main droite sur son épaule. Shaka sursauta.

" Pardon. je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, s'excusa Le lion."

La Vierge secoua doucement la tête :

"Non, ce n'est rien.  
-Tu parles bien anglais non?  
- Pour?"

Shaka se tourna vers lui, le regard perplexe. Pourquoi cette question ?

"Ben DM m'a passé un CD et j'aimerai comprendre une des chansons…  
- Ma traduction risque d'être bancale.  
- elle tiendra au moins. La mienne se cassera la figure au fond du ravin."

Shaka esquissa un sourire amusé. En dépit de ce qui s'était passé, le chevalier d'or de la sixième maison respectait toujours autant Aiola. Il prit le cd de son ami et le mit dans son lecteur.

"La cinquième, indiqua Aiola."

Shaka repassa et arrêta la chanson le temps de prendre note des paroles. Aiola était assis sur le bord du lit, observant son ami travailler. A force d'entendre la chanson, le lion finissait par la fredonner.

"Elle est pas difficile. Comparée à ce que m'a déjà demandé Aphrodite…murmura Shaka.

Aiola se leva et rejoignit son ami. Shaka lui tendit le texte qu'il venait de rédiger. L'écriture de la Vierge était délicate et très lisible. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'écriture médicale de Milo par exemple. Shaka attendit la réaction de son ami, impassible pour le moment.

De longs mots perdus se murmurent lentement dans mon esprit.  
Encore une fois je ne trouve pas ce qui me retient ici.  
Et tout ce temps j'étais si vide de l'intérieur,  
Et Je sais que tu est encore là

M'observant, me désirant

Je sens que tu me détruis

Te craignant, t'aimant

Je ne te laisserai pas me détruire

Te traquant je peux te sentir vivant

Ton coeur palpitant dans ma tête

M' appelant, me guérissan

t Je ne te laisserai pas me détruire

Me sauvant, me violant

M' observant

M'observant, me désirant

Je sens que tu me détruis

Te craignant, t'aimant

Et Je sais que tu est encore là

M'observant, me désirant

Je sens que tu me détruis

Te craignant, t'aimant

Je ne te laisserai pas me détruire"

A la fin de la traduction, Aiola leva lentement la tête vers son ami qui semblait mal à l'aise. Alors…ce qu'avait dit DeathMask était vrai? Mais comment et pourquoi?

"Que s'est il passé cette nuit? demanda t il, la main tremblante. Dis le moi.  
- je ne veux pas en parler.  
- DIS LE MOI! hurla Aiola pris soudain de colère. Je t'ai fait quelque chose et je le sais.  
- Le simple fait que tu sache que tu m'as fait quelque chose me suffit largement.  
- Il s'est passé quoi?"

Shaka détourna les yeux et les ferma. Aiola commençait en avoir assez de ce petit jeu.

" Quoique j'aie pu faire, quoique j'aie pu dire, je te présente mes excuses, dit le Lion.  
- Ce n'est pas…  
- Ecoute, on m'a dit des trucs bizarres en bas et m'a dit d'écouter la chanson pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et ce que je comprends me plaît pas du tout !"

Non, ça lui plaisait pas du tout de savoir qu'il avait…

"On avait bu c'est tout. C'est… tenta Shaka  
- Je ne crois pas que remettre tout sur le dos de l'alcool soit recommandé ! et c'est même trop facile. on est des adultes responsables !  
- ça changerait quoi de se culpabiliser ?  
- Tu crois que faire comme ci ne rien s'était passé ça arrangerait les choses?  
- oui."

Aiola faillit s'étrangler. Oublier ? non jamais. Il pourrait jamais se pardonner.

" Qui a dit que je devais faire ça a toi? qui l'a dit? dis le moi ! fit le Lion.  
- Je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus.  
- On avait trop bu c'est ça? ON AVAIT TROP BU!"

Aiola se laissait gagner par la colère car sans qu'il le remarque tout de suite, il avait agrippé le poignet de Shaka. La Vierge lui décocha un regard apeuré. Apeuré?

"Lâche moi… murmura t il, de la même voix que ce matin.  
- Si j'avais trop bu et que j'avais tué Athéna hier, on aurait dit quoi, hein?  
Si j'avais trop bu et avais délivré je sais pas moi…Gaïa ou Arès, ça aussi ça aurait été la faute de l'alcool?  
- Lâche moi…  
-Hein? dis le moi !  
- La vérité…murmura t il, les yeux embués.  
- Quoi la vérité?"

Shaka ne savait pas si la colère du Lion était dirigée vers lui ou vers lui même. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher de sa toute petite voix :

"Je n'avais pas bu ce soir là."

Aiola eut un mouvement de recul, perplexe.

"Je…j'étais… en possession de tout mes moyens  
- qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me dire?  
-Je n'ai pas voulu t'arrêter."

Aiola eut un nouveau mouvement de recul.

"Je voulais…que tu…"

Les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues et son regard ne quittait pas les yeux du Lion. Sa voix était tremblante.

"C'est pour ça que…malgré…je t'ai laissé faire."

Aiola baissa les yeux un moment avant de prendre les épaules de la Vierge pour le serrer contre lui. Pas une étreinte amoureuse mais une amicale. Son cerveau n'avait pas encore fini de tout analyser. Donc ce n'était pas un…?

Shaka rendit l'étreinte à son ami tout en essayant de sécher ses larmes. Il cala sa tête entre l'épaule et le cou du Lion. Il avait oublié lui. Aiola avait oublié.

Aiola eut des flashs de souvenirs durant tout le moment de leur étreinte. Il se souvenait du repas d'Aphrodite. Ce dernier avait commencé à répertorier les chevaliers encore puceaux. Aiola se souvint même qu'il s'était indigné sur le fait qu'un chevalier d'or put se soucier de ce détail et surtout si indiscret. Aphrodite, fidèle à lui même, était au courant de tout.

Shaka se lova un peu plus contre le chevalier du Lion tandis que celui-ci commençait à remettre ses idées en place. Oui, l'alcool coulait à flots. Athéna faisant du zèle à Saga, Seiya blaguant de façon cru avec Shiryu et Aldébaran, Misty et Aphrodite se dandinant au grès de la musique… La musique… Sensuelle…Il attendait Marin. C'était cela. Il l'attendait à l'entrée de la maison des Poissons. Aiola se souvenait du ciel dégagé de la nuit dernière. Il faisait glacial. Il avait son armure sur lui comme Shaka, Mû et Camus. Shura jouait au Poker Menteur avec Camus, Milo, DeathMask et Shun. Ce dernier perdait tout le temps. Il s'était passé quoi ensuite ? Il avait un trou entre le moment où il attendait Marin et le moment ou il raccompagnait Shaka. Non il ne le raccompagnait pas. Il le suivait. C'était ça. Il le suivait comme un lion traquait sa proie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était il caché ?

Entourant le cou de Shaka par son bras droit, et la taille par l'autre, Aiola massait inconsciemment la nuque de son ami. Il sentait contre son cou le souffle chaud d'un Shaka apparemment presque endormi. Fixant un point au loin, Aiola voyait petit a petit la soirée d'hier soir, en détails cette fois. Le début de la soirée : calme et attente des invités. Lui, toujours serviable. Il avait à peine parlé à Shaka. D'ailleurs, qu'avait il fait tout le long de la soirée ? Il était resté près de Camus ou de Mu. Quelque fois, il avait parlé avec Shun. L'avait il convaincu de devenir son disciple ? Et Marin…Pourquoi n'était elle pas venue ?

Sentant les bras de Shaka se resserrer autour de sa taille, Aiola sortir un instant de sa rêverie. Il cessa de fouiller sa mémoire de peur de découvrir quelque chose d'effroyable. Etrangement, la proximité qu'il avait avec le chevalier de la sixième maison lui était agréable. Il avait toujours apprécié Shaka dans un sens. Il l'avait toujours un peu plaint. Être une réincarnation n'était pas une chose aisée. Aiola s'était toujours dit que la réincarnation n'était pas une vie en soi.


	2. suite

Aiola se laissa bercer par la chanson malgré lui. D'un mouvement délicat des pieds, il se mit à danser très lentement, comme pour bercer la Vierge. Sans cesser l'étreinte, ils se laissèrent emporter par la musique. Les pieds dansant lentement, leur slow dura presque une éternité. Shaka semblait complètement ailleurs. Il se sentait si bien. Si son cosmos donnait cette même impression aux autres…   Shaka posa la tête délicatement sur l'épaule d'Aiola. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa un point devant lui. Le Lion ramena ses mains sur la taille de son ami tandis que celui-ci passa les siens autour du cou du Lion en question. Sans cesser ce slow, les visages des deux chevaliers d'or se rapprochèrent doucement, joue contre joue. Aiola remonta sa main droite jusqu'au cou de la Vierge, respirant le parfum enivrant de sa longue chevelure dorée. Ecartant son visage de celui du Lion, Shaka plongea son regard dans le sien. Aiola était à l'image même du roi des animaux : beau et fort. Marin avait une chance incroyable…que Shaka n'aura jamais. Rien que cette pensée fit couler une larme le long de sa joue que son ami se pressa à sécher du bout des doigts.

Aiola ne savait plus quoi penser. Il appréciait énormément son ami. Mais il était à Marin. Il aimait Marin. Il voulait pourtant se faire pardonner. Même si le sanctuaire entier l'avait pardonné, lui ne s'était pas pardonné à lui-même. Comment pouvait il ? Il sentit le front de Shaka rencontrer le sien. Le souffle de Shaka si doux et si chaud le ramena sur terre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi restait il comme ça dans la chambre de son ami ? Pourquoi n'était il pas encore parti loin ? Pourquoi ne lui disait il pas : non, je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer ? Ils étaient là a danser doucement sur cette musique. Cette musique…

Enserrant un peu plus son ami contre lui, Shaka brisa l'espace qui les séparait par un baiser aussi rapide que chaste. Il s'écarta rapidement de son ami et lui tourna le dos.

« Désolé » 

Aiola ne questionna pas la partie logique de son cerveau et agrippa le poignet de son ami pour le forcer à se retourner. Il le plaqua contre lui. Shaka sembla une demi seconde surpris et effrayé. Une demi seconde car ce fut le temps que Aiola mit à s'emparer des lèvres qui avaient osé toucher au roi des animaux. Shaka laissa s'échapper un gémissement de profonde surprise et se retrouva bientôt plaqué contre le mur de sa propre chambre,la bouche d'Aiola pressant avec force la sienne. La Vierge sentit son cœur s'emballer tout comme la nuit précédente.

Aiola connaissait ce goût. Ce goût des lèvres qui l'avaient rendu fou. Il se souvenait..

_Il avait suivi la Vierge jusqu'à chez elle. Il était saoul, complètement beurré. Il marchait pas très droit. Il avait la nausée et un mal de crâne horrible. Il avait du mal à supporter l'alcool. _

Shaka tenta à contre cœur de repousser son ami non pas pour refuser son étreinte mais pour respirer. Aiola était plaqué contre lui, l'empêchant quasi de respirer. Il n'avait pas libéré le poignet et sa main libre était placée dans le cou de la vierge.

« Aiola..souffla Shaka. Aiola.. »

Il tentait d'attirer son attention sur le fait qu'il était quasi étranglé, presque complètement étouffé. La bouche écrasée contre la sienne commençait a lui faire mal. Le corps de Shaka frissonna quand il sentit qu'Aiola voulait explorer son intimité buccale. Serrant les dents le mieux qu'il pût, il guida ses mains le long du dos du Lion.

_C'était ça. Shaka avait enlevé son armure car il allait se coucher. Mais Aiola était arrivé. Il lui avait demandé de le raccompagner chez lui. Shaka, trop serviable, avait accepté…_

Sentant qu'il allait manquer d'oxygène, Shaka usa de son cosmos pour rompre le baiser avant qu'il s'approfondisse. Aiola eut un léger mouvement de recul et le regard d'un air perplexe. Ils haletaient tout les deux. La Vierge avait l'impression que ses lèvres étaient en feu. Libérant doucement son ami, Aiola remit ses idées en place enfin du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_Une fois chez lui,Aiola s'était assis sur son lit. Shaka lui avait souhaité bonne nuit. Une fois le dos tourné, Aiola s'était levé discrètement et s'était dirigé vers la cuisine pour boire quelque chose. Shaka l'avait suivi des yeux, d'un aire inquiet. En entendant une verre qui se cassait, Shaka était entré dans la cuisine._

Shaka regardait Aiola d'une drôle de manière. Comme ci il était inquiet, très inquiet. Le lion fixait un point au sol, complètement perdu dans ses pensées ou plutôt dans ses _souvenirs._ La Vierge posa délicatement sa main droite sur la joue de son ami. Ce dernier ferma les yeux.

_Une fois dans la cuisine, Shaka s'était retrouvé plaqué contre le mur, les bras emprisonnés, la bouche saisie par des lèvres avides. Aiola, pour il ne savait quelle raison, s'était jeté sur lui. _

«Je…ça me revient maintenant, murmura Aiola dont le dernier mot semblait presque inaudible.»

Oui cela lui revenait complètement et en détails.

_Shaka avait gémi, complètement surpris de l'action du Lion. Ce dernier était entrain de l'embrasser avec fougue et même lui faisait mal. La douceur de ces lèvres inexplorées l'avaient rendu dingue. Il avait été conscient qu'il risquait de recevoir en plein fouet le courroux du Bouddha mais il s'en était fiché complètement. Dans son esprit, tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était…Shaka s'était débattu et avait réussi à se libérer du chevalier du Lion. De la salive était entrain de couler prés de ses lèvres. _

_"Aiola ! avait soufflé Shaka, haletant. Qu'est ce qui…"_

_N'ayant même pas pu terminer sa phrase, Shaka s'était retrouvé de nouveau accolé au mur. Les gestes du Lion d'or avaient été plus forts cette fois là. Emprisonnant la bouche de son ami, chaque main ayant saisi un poignet, il l'avait maintenu contre le mur. Il l'avait eu. Il avait eu à sa merci l'homme le plus proche de Dieu. Goûtant, savourant ses lèvres, Aiola avait saisi la taille de la Vierge pour la plaquer contre son torse, rompant la moindre petite distance séparant les deux corps. Shaka avait eu le visage crispé par la douleur et la violence de ses actes. Pourquoi n'avait il pas utilisé ses pouvoirs? Car il l'avait voulu cela. C'était ce qui lui avait dit après la traduction de la chanson. Il n'avait pas voulu l'arrêter…_

Même si tout ceci se passait dans son esprit, la culpabilité d'Aiola l'astiquait de plus en plus. De son point de vue, cela ressemblait fortement à un …Shaka le prit dans ses bras, entourant la taille de son ami par ses bras frêles.

_Aiola avait senti une chaleur monter en lui tandis qu'il continuait à labourer la bouche de la Vierge. Il avait entendu tout le long de l'étreinte les gémissements et les début de sanglots. Sans même se rendre compte de sa violence, Aiola avait saisi les cheveux de son ami, l'avait maintenu contre lui par son bras enserrant sa taille. Dans cette position, Aiola avait approfondi le baiser. De la salive était entrain de couler au niveau de la juxtaposition des lèvres et des larmes étaient entrain de couler tout le long des joues de la Vierge. Aiola avait senti son ami serrer les mâchoires pour empêcher sa langue de s'aventurer en territoire interdit. Comment avait il pensé résister à un lion ? Malgré sa résistance, Aiola avait réussi à passer. Son ami avait été très tendu. Il aurait pu le repousser violemment…utiliser son cosmos…Non…Il avait donné un semblant de résistance en fait. Sinon, s'il avait vraiment voulu arrêter, Aiola aurait été déjà à terre. Explorant chaque recoin de l'intimité buccale de la Vierge, Aiola avait entendu les gémissements de protestation, avait senti le visage se crisper d'avantage. Maintenant le visage de Shaka contre lui de la main droite, la gauche s'était mise a descendre, à descendre bas, trop bas pour la réincarnation. Shaka avait écarquillé les yeux en sentant cette main avide de son corps. _

Aiola se sentait de plus en plus confus. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant de son geste. Non seulement, il avait fait mal à un ami mais en plus…Il avait touché un homme ! Pourquoi n'y avait il pas songé plus tôt? non seulement il avait trompé Marin mais en plus…et dans des conditions…Même si shaka et les autres étaient persuadés du contraire. Tout semblait de plus en plus bizarre pour le Lion. Ces images dans sa tête le rendaient fou. Fou car il ne se serait jamais comporté comme ça en étant sobre. Fou car il avait fait ça à quelqu'un qui respectait énormément. Pourquoi personne n'avait réagi à ça? Shaka avait sans doute _crié._

Non! c'était impossible ! Il y avait presque toute l'ordre de la chevalerie, les marinas et les spectres ce jour là ! Et _personne_ avait voulu l'arrêter? Ou était ce un souhait de Shaka? Il avait voulu cela. _Cela quoi?_ Non , lui le chevalier d'or du Lion, lui le frère de celui qui a sauvé la déesse Athéna, avait osé… Comme ci Shaka lisait dans ses pensées, il lui dit doucement :

" Cesse de penser à ça.

ça me torture ce truc! avoua son ami. Je…

Ecoute, combien de fois devrais je te le dire ? Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris, tu étais saoul, tu avais une _envie_ peut être puisque Marin n'était pas là.

Pas avec un homme, merde!"

Ce genre de réplique aurait pu vexer plus d'un mais Shaka se contenta de sourire.

" Je t'ai embrassé et c'est tout? demanda le Lion.

hmff..."

Shaka sembla gêné cette fois ci. Aiola aurait voulu que la réaction fût négative. La vierge respira longuement avant de lâcher son ami :

" Pars. Cela vaut mieux.

Pourquoi?"

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Shaka s'emporta. Ce fut plus à cause de l'émotion qui lui déchiquetait le coeur que la colère elle même :

"Tu vas arrêter de te poser des questions ! Moi qui croyais que tu agissais sans réfléchir ! SI tu veux prendre ce qui s'est passé hier comme un viol libre à toi ! Je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis. Et ce pour le pardon général c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de pas s'en mêler ! Tu crois vraiment que Mû ou même Milo aurait pu laisser faire ça sans réagir? Même Rhadamanthe voulait intervenir! Tu crois être le seul à souffrir? tu crois être le seul à se poser des questions? tu crois que tu es le seul à regretter? sa voix se fit plus tremblante Tu n'es pas celui dont on doit plaindre.

Tu leur as demandé de pas intervenir ! s'écria Aiola.

Je ne voulais pas t'arrêter ! Essaie de comprendre !

Non, je ne peux pas comprendre ! Comment ne pas vouloir arrêter un viol !

Y a que toi qui penses que c'est un viol !"

Aiola avait décidément un problème niveau réflexion :

" Attends… tu veux dire?

En quelle langue dois je te dire que je voulais ça ! Que je voulais que tu sois à moi, même rien qu'une nuit.

Tu as fait en sorte que je te saute dessus c'est ça?

j'ai rien fait pour que tu me sautes dessus.

A d'autres !"

Shaka était presque bouche bée. Aiola s'en était voulu tout un temps et maintenant il l'accusait ! La vierge regagna son calme.

"j'aurais dû suivre ma première idée : t'effacer la mémoire mais j'ai pensé que ce serait un manque de respect pour celui qui fut mon " premier". J'avais aussi pensé à tord que j'avais une chance que ce ne soit pas seulement qu'une nuit. J'avais pensé…j'avais pensé que tu…tu pourrais m'aimer. Mais ce n'était qu'illusion.

Shaka, écoute…

Je n'aurai pas dû. Même si j'aurais couru le risque de te supprimer un sens, j'aurais dû riposter. Ne pas profiter d'un moment sans importance. Tu n'étais pas dans un état normal. J'ai manqué de respect à Marin. Elle t'aime et tu l'aimes. je t'aime et tu m'aimes pas.

Qui a dit que je t'aimais pas ?

Tu m'aimes…en tant qu'ami, je le sais.

En tant qu'ami?"

Aiola regarda d'un être perplexe son ami.

"Part maintenant s'il te plaît."

Tout fut claire dans l'esprit du Lion. Tout absolument tout.

Shaka le regarda de ses yeux bleu profonds noyés dans des larmes cruelles. Le lion savait que jamais Shaka ne se serait jamais mis dans un état pareil pour rien. Il était amoureux de lui. Et par son désespoir de jamais l'avoir auprès de lui, il avait accepté cette humiliation.

Aiola prit doucement le menton de son ami et le força a le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le chevalier de la Vierge pleurait. Il pleurait silencieusement. Son visage tremblait et rougissait de plus en plus, comme ci les larmes enflammaient ses joues fraîches. Aiola se pencha vers son ami et l'embrassa de nouveau. Pas un baiser violent comme tout a l'heure mais un doux, extrêmement doux, comme une caresse de vent sur une fleur. Les larmes ne cessèrent de couler, et leur propriétaire posa la main délicatement sur la joue de son ami. Ce baiser, juste deux bouches soudées, cessa qu'au bruit de pas de Camus dans la maison de la Vierge. Shaka et Aiola rompirent immédiatement le contact, à contre coeur.

Après des dizaines de répétition de la chanson, la chanson s'arrêta brusquement.


	3. suite suite

Les deux chevaliers d'or levèrent les yeux vers le pas de la porte de la chambre de la Vierge. La vierge eut un haut les cœurs. Non. Tout mais pas…Aiola oublia en un instant la présence de son ami :

« Attends ! ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

Là…Les regardant méchamment tout en sachant que son regard leur serait invisible, sentant les larmes la gagner tout comme la colère, le chevalier d'argent de l'aigle restait figée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Sa main, tenant le fil de connections de la radio pour son alimentation, tremblait comme tremblait quelque fois la terre dans son pays d'origine. Elle n'avait pas cru les ouï dire du sanctuaire. Elle n'avait pas voulu le croire. Aiola n'était pas comme ça. Elle s'en fichait de l'attitude des autres envers les autres chevaliers d'or. Elle s'en fichait qu'ils n'appréciaient pas les femmes comme des hommes le devraient. Elle s'en fichait qu'Aiola eût pu être trop affectueux envers un de ses amis. Des amis qui se prenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre n'était pas un crime en soi. Mais ça. Son Aiola dans les bras de la Vierge ? Son Aiola accusé de…de viol !

Sans même laisser le temps aux chevaliers d'or de s'expliquer, Marin quitta d'un pas précipité la chambre de Shaka non sans avoir balancé avec force le fil d'alimentation de la radio. Elle se mit à courir, les larmes ruisselantes derrières son masque. Arrivée a l'entrée de la maison de la Vierge, elle se débarrassa de ce masque qui l'étouffait presque – s'en fichant des conséquences. Elle le jeta sur le coté et descendit en trombe vers la maison du cancer sous les cris d'un chevalier du Lion désemparé.

Mû, qui n'était pas trop décidé à avaler le croisant qu'il avait en bouche, vit passer le chevalier de l'aigle suivi de prés par celui du Lion. Perplexe, le chevalier d'or de la première maison cligna des yeux un instant avant de comprendre ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il faillit s'étrangler avec le croissant.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as ? »

DeathMask apparut derrière une colonne, sortant sans doute de la cuisine. Mû tapa plusieurs fois sur son torse pour laisser passer le croissant qu'il avait apparemment bel et bien avalé de travers. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : rattraper marin pour lui expliquer. Les femmes du sanctuaire avaient dû sans doute exagérer ou mal interpréter les choses. Le chevalier du Bélier fit des signes assez confus à son ami, tentant de lui expliquer qu'il devait les suivre.

« Quoi ? fit son ami, pas trop décidé à l'aider. Avale ce truc et parle moi ! Il se passe quoi ici ? L'entraînement au marathon ? »

Mû réussit enfin à avaler ce fichu croissant – il se promit de faire engloutir les sept autres a son amant – il parla avec une voix légèrement étranglée :

« Rattrape Marin ! tu cours plus vite que moi..  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Elle les a surpris !  
-Qui ?  
-Rattrape la et pose pas de question !  
-Eh ! je pensais que tu te téléportais !  
-Je ne peux pas dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire !  
-Ah oui ? Contre Aphro et moi tu…  
-Tu vas la rattraper oui ? »

Deathmask positionna ses mains derrière la nuque :

« De toute façon, Aiola est plus rapide que moi. Il la rattrapera.  
-ça je le sais ! Mais c'est pour lui expliquer !  
-Expliquer quoi ? »

Mû soupira, hochant la tête de droite à gauche. Il avait perdu trop de temps à essayer d'expliquer à lui¸chevalier du Cancer ! Il y avait autre chose qui l'inquiétait : Shaka. Il fit quelque pas vers la maison du Lion jusqu'à ce que DeathMask lui attrape le bras en disant de sa voix sans émotion :

« T'occupes pas. Tu ne feras qu'empirer les choses. Même s'il est malheureux, laisse le.  
-C'est mon ami ! se défendit Mû en se dégageant. Tu te rends compte quand même ? Il est peut être responsable de la rupture définitive entre Marin et Aiola !  
-Ouais et alors ? »

DeathMask lui fit face, ses yeux bleutés luisant.

« C'est ce qu'il risquait à s'entêter. Il fallait le prévoir que Marin allait rappliquer.  
-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté quand elle est montée ? s'écria Mû. Si tu le savais qu'elle allait rappliquer, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas empêchée ou même retenue ?  
-Pourquoi je l'aurai fait ? Elle aurait trouvé ça louche non ? Qui me disait qu'elle ne montait pas voir Milo par exemple, hein ? »

Mû émit un grognement de contrariété mais n'insista pas. Son ami avait raison de toute manière. DeathMask alla s'allonger sur son hamac et se mit a fixer le plafond d'un air songeur.

« J'ai horreur quand tu as raison, murmura Mû en se dirigeant vers le salon »

DeathMask aurait souri dans d'autre circonstance en entendant cette phrase. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il avait horreur de le monter, pensant que cela pouvait lui mener à sa perte. Tout comme ses congénères, il s'en voulait de pas avoir arrêter Shaka cette nuit là. Maintenant, non seulement Shaka n'aura jamais ce qu'il désirait le plus, mais en plus Aiola venait de perdre celle qu'il avait toujours aimée. Effet boule de neige.. on pouvait dire ça.

Aiola était arrivé a rattraper Marin dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire, a quelque mètre de la maison de Mû. Kânon avait bousculé Marin sans le faire exprès ce qui avait permis à Aiola à reprendre de l'avance. Kânon avait essayé de savoir ce qu'il se passait mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Il était donc descendu voir Aldébaran qui était logé à la même enseigne que lui.

La tenant fermement par le bras – ferme mais pas violent – le lion essayait de calmer le Silver hystérique. Marin se débattait comme une folle pour se dégager : elle donnait des coups de pieds, des coup de poings qu'Aiola ne réprimandait pas.

« Calme toi ! Tenta Le lion. Je t'en prie, Marin ! »

L'effet obtenu fut le diamétralement opposé à l'effet voulu. Marin redoubla ses forces et réussit à se dégager d'Aiola qui fit quelque pas en arrière. Il valait mieux pour le moment ne pas tenter le diable…Il posa les yeux sur le visage rougis par la colère et les larmes, les yeux remplis d'une lueur horrible… Aiola pensa à cet instant et pour le restant de sa vie qu'il était quelqu'un de monstrueux. A force de vouloir être gentil avec tout le monde, d'aider les autres, il se retrouvait dans une situation des plus critiques. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien bazardé Marin et rester avec Shaka. Oui, il aurait pu tout aussi bien faire cela. Il lui manquait tout de même quelque chose : des sentiments. Il n'était absolument pas sûr du tout de ressentir quelque chose pour son voisin. Il aimait sa présence, sa façon de parler, sa voix, son immense sagesse et son calme légendaire. Même son aspect poupée de porcelaine, il aimait. Cela ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'il ressentait pour lui ce qu'il ressentait pour Marin. Ou ce genre d'amitié dite particulière était d'une toute autre saveur que celle éprouvée pour une femme ? Aiola réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Tout cela le dépassait et Athéna savait qu'il avait horreur de ça. Tout ça à cause d'un coup dans le nez. Tout ça à cause de sa gentillesse, de cette gentillesse a toujours rendre service. Tout ça à cause d'un chevalier d'or. Tout ça à cause d'un amour interdit. Tout était de la faute de Shaka ! Il savait qu'il était avec Marin. Il savait qu'il aimait les femmes. Il savait qu'il n'y pouvait y avoir que de l'amitié entre eux deux. Alors pourquoi tant d'acharnement ? Et lui pourquoi avoir cédé à ses caprices ? Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé sachant ce qu'il risquait ? Sachant que Marin pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre ? Étaient ils tellement en transe qu'il furent incapables de ressentir la cosmos énergie de Marin mais celle de Camus - beaucoup plus puissante- avait réussi à se montrer ?

Marin laissa ses larmes rouler tandis qu'elle fusillait du regard l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : le tuer. Pour se soulager sans doute. Pour se laver de cet affront. Qu'il eût trompé avec Shina ou June, elle serait partie sans faire tant d'histoire. Mais tromper avec…avec un chevalier d'or…un homme…C'était pire…Bien plus pire que vous tromper avec votre meilleure amie. C'était comme une humiliation presque divine. Qu'avait elle fait pour mériter cela ? était elle une si mauvaise compagne que cela ?

« Avant que tu. .repiques une crise , laisse moi t'expliquer, murmura Aiola. »

L'Aigle resta silencieux, le quittant pas des yeux, les poings serrés, presque à deux doigts de se jeter sur le Lion devant lui.

« C'était un accident…Je me rappelle même plus de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et je ne veux même pas le savoir, continua t il sur le même ton. J'ai fait une erreur. Je le reconnais. »

Marin se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour contenir la rage qui bouillait en elle. Le lion continua sur sa lancée, abaissant les mains d'un geste apaisant :

« On m'a fait des sous entendus. J'ai voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Je n'ai pas eu de version complète ou officielle. Que des sous entendus car personne ne semble vouloir me l'expliquer. J'ai peut être fait quelque chose d'encore pire… »

Il vit les poings de Marin trembler encore plus.

« Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'avais qu'une seule envie : profiter de cette journée de printemps avec toi. Malheureusement, on m'a prévenue de quelque chose…Je croyais à une rumeur de très mauvais goût. Plus je croisais des gens, plus les versions se superposaient parfaitement. Plus j'en entendais, plus…plus je n'en croyais rien. Au début je croyais qu'on t'avait confondu avec Aphrodite. Puis j'ai cru que tu étais avec June. Puis j'ai cru qu'on avait fait boire tout le sanctuaire et que personne ne se souvenait exactement de la soirée et que les versions très ressemblantes n'étaient que coïncidences…Alors, en venant ici, pour te voir, j'ai croisé Camus.. »

Aiola avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait confiance en le chevalier du Verseau. Il n'aurait rien dit de fâcheux. Ou peut être…  
Marin continua son récit, la voix tremblante, les sanglots plein la gorge :

« je lui ai demandé la vérité. Il ne m'a pas répondu mais son regard voulait tout dire. Il m'a juste dit : va voir par toi-même... »

Dans la chambre de la maison de la Vierge, son propriétaire s'était assis sur le bord du lit, le regard vide, la tête légèrement baissée. Des larmes coulaient doucement le long de ses joues et venait s'écraser sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Comment n'avait il pas ressenti le cosmos de Marin ? Lui qui était toujours prêt a combattre. Lui qui repérait même Aphrodite qui quittait sa maison. Si ç avait été un ennemi, peut être qu'Aiola et lui seraient morts. Et Aiola ? Ne l'avait il pas remarquée aussi ? Depuis combien de temps avait elle été là ? Pourquoi était elle venue ? Pour q'assurer que…

« Raïe-aïe-aïe ! fit une voix en soupirant. »

Shaka leva la tête vers la porte de sa chambre. Milo s'y tenait, le bras appuyé contre le mur. Il portait son armure d'or. La Vierge ne voulait pas qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort. Il voulait juste la paix. Qu'on le laisse dans son malheur.

«Camus m'a prévenu que Marin était folle furieuse. Qui ne le serait pas à sa place ?... »

Shaka rebaissa la tête, ne répondit pas.

« Fais pas cette tête ! Tout s'arrangera !  
-ça ne peut pas s'arranger. Marin va laisser tomber Aiola. Aiola va me détester. J'aurais tout perdu en essayant de tout avoir.  
-Si tu le dis, fit Milo en haussant les épaules  
-Milo ! s'écria Shaka choqué.  
-Est-ce que tu avais planifié que la soirée d'hier allait se terminer comme ça ? Non ? alors arrête de dire des conneries. Tout va s'arranger.  
-Comment veux tu que tout s'arranger ? Aiola ne peut pas se couper en deux !  
-Ah ça….Donne lui le temps de tout avaler. Il ne va pas se décider comme ça. Et puis ça se tombe, demain tu te réveilleras en te disant : p'tain, j'étais amoureux d'Aiola ? beuark ! »

Sa tentative pour faire sourire son ami fut noté d'un zéro pointé. Shaka lui lança un regard aussi noir que l'enfer. Milo toussa :

« Hum, enfin soit. »


	4. suite suite suite

Auteur : il m'est impossible de mettre les tirets en face des repliques. >o

Kanon des gémeaux entra chez Aldébaran, bien décidé à comprendre ce qu'il se passait au sanctuaire. Bien qu'il eût des souvenirs de la nuit précédente, il avait encore du mal à tout remettre dans le bon ordre. Il se souvenait du zèle fait par Athéna à son frère. Il se souvenait de l'alcool qui coulait a flot. Il se souvenait aussi de l'avertissement de Shaka, ce qui l'avait rendu malade d'ailleurs. Il avait demandé de ne pas intervenir quoiqu'il put se passer entre lui et Aiola. Evidemment, l'accident était vite arrivé. Marin était sans doute venue pour vérifier que son Lion ne l'eût pas trompée…même avec un homme. Et elle les aurait surpris ? Surpris à quoi ?

Aldébaran, les bras croisés, regardant loin devant lui – ou plutôt vers lala direction où Marin et Aiola avaient couru, sentit la présence de son ami. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et refit aussitôt face à l'horizon. Il était inquiet. Ça se voyait. Si ce qu'il pensait s'avérait être vrai, Aiola était devant ce qu'on pouvait tout à fait qualifier de « dilemme ». Sa gentillesse et sa bonté l'avaient conduit à un choix horrible. Il pouvait tout aussi bien ne pas choisir…

Kanon mit sa main derrière latête d'un geste un peu fatigué et se rapprocha de son ami :

« C'est quoi ce marathon ? demanda t il en devinant la réponse.

Un aigle fuit un Lion…répondit un peu mystérieusement le chevalier du Taureau.

Quand je vous dis que les femmes, ça n'attire que des ennuis, personne ne me croit ! lança Kanon en mettant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Suffit de voir avec Athéna… »

Aldébaran sourit. Après tout, Kanon avait raison et tord à la fois. Les femmes attiraient les ennuis…mais quel homme pourrait se passer de tel ennui ? Certainement pas Aldébaran.

« Ah ? »

Kanon vit au loin Aiola revenir sur ses pas, la tête un peu baissée. Aldébaran et Kanon s'échangèrent un regard inquiet et se mirent tout les deux à courir à a rencontre du lion. Le gémeau arriva le premier. Ce qu'il vit ne lui fit pas plaisir du tout…

Le visage d'Aiola était terne, sans vie, sans émotion. Il était complètement cassé,_ brisé_. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. C'était donc ça ? C'était bel et bien terminé ?...Que fallait il faire maintenant ? Aller rejoindre Shaka et lui dire qu'il avait gagné ? Aller blâmer ce même chevalier ? Les laisser tout les deux et se noyer dans son désespoir ? Il ne savait même plus ce que c'était que l'amour maintenant. Tout ce qu'il avait eu en moins de vingt quatre heure c'était…Il ne savait même pas quoi exactement. Shaka l'aimait ? Avait il une preuve de cela ? Ou ne serait ce qu'une sale blague pour qu'il casse avec Marin ? Shaka aimait peut être Marin. Il aurait tout manigancé pour la récupérer par la suite. Non. Comment pouvait il penser cela de son ami ? Comment pouvait il _oser_ penser cela de son ami ? Le chevalier du Lion se laissa tomber à genoux à quelque pas des premières marches qui menaient au temple du Taureau. Les bras le long du corps, pendant aussi misérablement que leur propriétaire, les yeux vides, Aiola ne remarqua même pas la présence d'Aldébaran et de Kanon. Ce dernier agrippa les épaules du Lion et le secoua doucement :

« Aio ? Aiola ? »

Sans un mot, le concerné se releva et passa à coté de ses amis sans leur adresser un regard. A peine avait il gravi quatre marche que la pluie commença a tomber. Que cela ne tienne…Les larmes du ciel pourront peut être cachés les larmes du lion. Il traversa la maison des gémeaux. Saga s'y trouvait, pendu au téléphone avec un chevalier de Bronze. Il suivit du regard la marche un peu étrange de son collègue et s'empressa de raccrocher. Aiola marchait comme un zombi, la tête baissée, les larmes coulant le long de son visage ou ne serait ce que la pluie ? Il était perdu. Ce matin il s'était réveillé avec un mal de tête affreux, avait retrouvé sa maison dans un sale état, avait rendu visite a ses amis d'un bas comme il faisait tout les jours…Des sous-entendus, des pardons sans savoir.. Puis la sombre vérité par la voix d'une chanson.. Comment avait il pu faire ça ? Y avait il vraiment une part de lui qu'il le voulait ? Il voulait vraiment Shaka ? Saga l'appela une fois sans réponse. La deuxième fois, Aiola se tourna vers lui. Son regard décrocha un haut les cœurs au chevalier des gémeaux. Le lion avait tout d'un homme abattu, sans espoir, sans rêve…

Aiola accéléra le pas dans la maison du Cancer afin de ne pas croiser les deux chevaliers qui s'y trouvaient. Des bruits sourds venant de la chambre l'avertissent qu'il ne craignait rien. Une fois chez lui, Aiola s'écroula dans son lit, les bras positionné au dessus de la tête, comme ci il était tombé au combat. Il se repassa la conversation avec Marin dans la tête.

_Va voir par moi-même et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je t'ai attendu pendant une longue durée de ma vie, Aiola. J'avais toujours cru que tu serais…que tu serais l'homme de ma vie : affectueux, généreux, fidèle. Je me suis trompée.._

Il se faisait du mal. C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû boire à cette fête. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller. A quoi bon cela servirait de se lamenter ? Il devait faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Retourner vers Shaka et lui dire qu'il était enfin a lui ? Ne serait ce pas montrer qu'il n'attendait que cela ? De rompre avec Marin ? C'était un dilemme…Il avait à la fois envie de rester dans son lit pour l'éternité et l'envie de retrouver Shaka. Il tourna son visage sur le coté et se mit a fixer un point dans la pièce, quelque part près de ses draps. Les souvenirs de leur nuit refirent surface.

_La bouche écrasée, le corps désirant, Aiola s'était laissé aller, ne se préoccupant pas des pleurs de son ami. _

Le chevalier du Lion se mit en position assise sur le bord de son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de calmer le flot de larmes qu'il déversait.

_Shaka avait pleuré encore et encore tandis que des mains avides étaient entrain de lui caresser les jambes, remontant là où il ne voulait pas. Là il rougira à la seconde même où Aiola posera la main. L'odeur d'alcool était insoutenable. Elle était entrain de l'asphyxier presque la vierge. Ce n'était pas cela pour le moment qui l'avait asphyxié. De la salive était entrain de couler le long de sa bouche, dégoulinant le long de son cou._

_« Aiola ! Avait hurlé Shaka télépathiquement. Lâche moi. »_

_Aiola s'était dégagé, haletant, le visage en sueur. Il avait regardé le chevalier en face de lui, dans le même état que lui mais en plus effrayé. Ils 'étaient regardés pendant un long moment tandis que DeathMask retournait chez lui portant Mû dans les bras chantant à tue tête la chanson « ti amo » d'Umberto Tozzi. Le lion n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits que quelqu'un s'était jeté sur lui. Il avait fait quelque pas de recul, laissant tomber au passage des verres posés sur la table. Les bras écartés, il avait regardé avec perplexité le chevalier qui avait collé ses lèvres aux siennes. Shaka l'avait tenu fermement contre lui, les bras enlaçant le dos. Tant pis si ce n'était qu'une nuit. Tant pis s'il le détesterait après. Tant pis si les autres ne le regarderaient plus comme avant. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Shaka avait poussé Aiola sur le sol de la cuisine, ne délivrant pas ses lèvres. Le lion avait laissé son ami un peu de liberté, tout en approfondissant le baiser, faisant rougir la vierge. Sentant l'énergie lui submerger, Aiola s'était relevé, gardant Shaka sur ses genoux, bouches collées. Les gémissements avaient commencé à être plus audibles, plus graves. Shaka avait poussé son premier hurlement quand des crocs avides de sa chaire lui avaient transpercés la chaire tendre du cou. Aiola avait descendu ses lèvres le long du torse de son ami en ignorant complètement les zones sensibles des hommes. Il n'avait jamais connu cela…Jamais…_

Tout semblait plus claire dans l'esprit d'Aiola maintenant. Cela expliquait le fait que personne ne prenait cela pour un viol…Shaka s'était senti gêné de lui avoir sauté dessus par la suite ? Trop de questions en si peu de temps, le Lion prit une décision : il irait voir Shaka. Même s'il avait profité de cette nuit là, même si c'était la seule nuit où ils seraient ensemble, Shaka lui devait des explications un peu plus claires. Et surtout une chose : l'aimait il vraiment ? Avait il des preuves de cela ? Pourquoi par Athéna,ce fichu gardien de la cinquième maison voulait il toujours des preuves ? Ce même gardien quitta son lit et se dirigea a grand pas vers le temple de la sixième demeure : celui de la Vierge.


	5. suite suite suite suite XD

Milo soupira avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol du seuil du temple de la vierge. Appuyé sur ses coudes, il regarda le ciel avant de basculer la tête légèrement en arrière et de se laisser complètement tomber sur le sol glacial. La pluie tombait à flots. Ses jambes étaient mouillées mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il n'avait jamais connu ça. Il avait essayé de consoler son ami. Malheureusement l'échec l'avait giflé. Il avait tout essayé : l'humour, l'optimisme, le pessimisme…le rassurer. Tout ce qu'il avait pu récolter c'était soit des larmes soit des regards noirs. D'accord : il aurait au moins essayé. D'accord : il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. D'accord : ce n'était pas ses affaires…Mais quand un ami était dans un état pareil, vous en pouviez pas rester là à rien faire. Il connaissait peu le chevalier de la Vierge mais il l'appréciait énormément. Il avait tout pour qu'on s'attache à lui. Attacher et pas aimer ? Milo trouvait un peu injuste que Shaka se sente coupable de ce qu'il arrivait à Aiola. Le chevalier du Lion était saoul, c'était vrai. Le chevalier du Lion avait fait une bêtise, c'était vrai. Le chevalier du Lion ne s'était jamais douté des sentiments de Shaka à son égard : c'était malheureusement vrai. Il existait sans doute une solution à tout ça. Aiola était amoureux de Marin… C'était impossible. Non ! Il y avait sans doute un moyen. Milo se remit en position assise, les bras posés sur ses genoux, la tête baissée, réfléchissant. Ses cheveux furent vite trempés et son visage ruisselant de pluie. Cela ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas forcer Aiola d'aimer Shaka c'était un fait. Il l'aurait fait si ce n'était pas immoral. Toute solution qui lui venait à l'esprit était basée sur le libre arbitre bafoué. Les miracles existaient peut être…

La cosmos énergie de la Vierge était forte et remplie de désespoir. Shaka méditait au milieu de son temple, essayant de chasser l'émotion qui montait en lui quand ses pensées se tournaient vers son voisin d'en bas. Il ne devait plus penser à rien. Il ne devait plus penser à ces moments d'intimités avec lui. Il devait repense aux paroles du Scorpion : _Et puis ça se tombe, demain tu te réveilleras en te disant : p'tain, j'étais amoureux d'Aiola ? beuark !_

Oui peut être que demain tout serait fini. Il redeviendra le chevalier éloigné de tous, concentré sur son énergie. Il ne verrait ses « amis » qu'en soirée ou durant les anniversaires. Il éviterait celui qui l'avait dépucelé. Il l'oubliera...Non, il ne pouvait pas. Quoiqu'il pût faire ou penser, Aiola était toujours là. Que ce fût dans ses rêves ou dans ses cauchemars…Il était toujours là, beau et fort. Avant cette fichue soirée, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Aiola adorait rire avec lui, jouer, le chatouiller. Quand revenait leur dernière bataille de polochon ? A quand revenait leur dernière soirée à regarder des films ou ces fous rires si doux et si chaleureux ? Et ces soirées passées sur le toit de la maison du Lion à rire et à contempler le firmament ? S'il voulait s'en sortir, il devait tout oublier…Non…Ce serait égoïste…Après tout, c'était de sa faute tout ce qui lui arrivait. Au lieu d'arrêter, il s'était jeté sur lui, demandant plus. Au lieu d'arrêter, il avait profité de cette occasion unique. Tout ce qui en résultait maintenant était une situation aussi gênante qu'intenable. Il était un chevalier d'or ! Un homme qui ne devait pas laisser des sentiments _humains_ le contrôler. Il était l'homme le plus proche de Dieu. Une réincarnation. C'était tout cela le problème en fait…

Aiola grimpait les marches le plus vite qu'il pouvait, dérapant de temps à autre mais il gardait toujours maîtrise de lui-même. Ses cheveux trempés lui fouettaient le visage mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de rejoindre le temple de la vierge pour obtenir des réponses. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Shaka n'avait il pas voulu partir au lieu de se jeter sur lui et empirer la situation ? Pourquoi avait il tant voulu continuer ? (NDA : ce type est bouché,non ?) Pourquoi avait il accepté cette humiliation ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ne lui avait il pas parlé de ce tourment plus tôt ? Et si Shaka était am….Non. C'était impossible. Pourquoi impossible ? Car il ne le voulait pas ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourtant ça semblait simple à prime abord. Il voulait entendre les explications de Shaka point barre même si elles ne lui feraient pas plaisir, même si elles seraient difficile à comprendre…Il voulait les entendre de la bouche de son ami. Il arriva enfin au temple de la Vierge. Il s'arrêta net en apercevant Milo sur le seuil du temple. Que faisait il là ? Ne devait ils pas être avec Camus ? Camus…lui qui avait dit à Marin que…Non ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver. Il devait garder la tête froide :

« Que fais tu là ?cracha presque le Lion. »

_Calme._

Le chevalier du Scorpion lui lança un regard perplexe en découvrant le ton sec du Lion. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais son compagnon ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Que fais tu là ? Répéta t il sur le même ton. La situation est pas assez compliquée,non ? »

_Calme…Calme…_

« Hey ! s'indigna Milo. J'ai le droit d'être assis ici,non ? »

Le lion ne répondit pas et se contenta d'entrer sans adresser un regard à Milo. Celui-ci murmura :

« Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Ou quel aigle ?...Ou quelle Vierge….. ? »

Aiola marcha rapidement vers le centre de la maison de la Vierge. Il s'arrêta à quelque mètre de son gardien. Shaka était en position de méditation au beau milieu, les cheveux bougeant doucement, son cosmos l'entourant doucement. _ Il était magnifique_. Il portait son armure mais pas son casque. Les Yeux fermés, la concentration parfaite en tout point, le gardien ne bougeait pas. Il avait sans doute pressenti la présence du chevalier du Lion mais ne voulait pas arrêter sa méditation. En vérité, la Vierge se forçait à ne pas bouger. Elle se forçait à ne pas se demander ce que venait faire le Lion dans sa demeure. Voulait il s'excuser, se venger, se disputer ? Voulait il lui faire payer les malheurs qui s'étaient abattu sur lui en moins de vingt quatre heure ?

La Vierge attendait. Aiola se rapprocha d'avantage pour ne plus être qu'a un mètre de son ami. Shaka ne bougea pas. Son cosmos ne redoubla pas d'intensité ou ne faiblit pas. Peut être ne l'avait il pas remarqué ? Ou l'ignorait il complètement ? Aiola s'agenouilla devant son ami, ne le quittant pas du regard. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le visage de Shaka pouvait être serein tout en sachant qu'en lui c'était sans doute le contraire. Le lion porta doucement sa main droite sur la joue gauche de son ami. A leur contact, tout deux sursautèrent. Le visage de la Vierge se crispa et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le lion laissa sa main sur le visage de son ami et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les yeux bleus profonds brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Le cosmos du gardien ne s'était pas tu. Il voyageait encore autour du corps du chevalier, le protégeant, le rendant encore plus magnifique. Les cheveux dorés bougeant doucement au grès d'un vent discret. Depuis l'entrée, Milo les observait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, les bras croisés. Il était curieux et inquiet à la fois de la suite des événements. Dans un autre coté, il avait bien envie de les laisser seuls. .mais l'idée que la scène de la nuit précédente recommence, il préféra rester encore un peu.

Les deux chevaliers d'or ne cessaient de se dévisager. Le bras d'Aiola se laissa glisser le long de la joue du chevalier pour atterrir sur le genou gauche de la Vierge. Se quittant pas des yeux, se dévorant même des yeux, les deux hommes ne se doutaient pas qu'un troisième venait de se frapper le visage de sa main droite. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'ils attendaient. Déplaçant sa main gauche sur la hanche de la vierge et s'appuyant sur le sol par son autre main libre, Aiola rapprocha son visage de celui de Shaka. Tout deux pouvaient maintenant sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre. Le lion hésita un moment. Il était encore plus confus qu'avant. Shaka ne bougeait toujours pas, gardant son cosmos autour de lui. Aiola sentit une chaleur monter un lui et sa cosmos énergie émana de son corps quand il brisa la distance entre les deux visages. Shaka ne fit pas un mouvement de surprise, il se contenta de passer ses bras frêles autour du cou du lion, savourant doucement leur étreinte. Aucun des deux ne fit un mouvement brusque vers l'autre. Leur baiser était aussi doux et sensuel que leur aura résonnant maintenant en parfaite harmonie. Ce fut bien plus que deux langues qui se cherchaient, deux aura qui grandissaient, dansaient ensemble…C'était comme ci deux univers s'étaient trouvés, avaient fusionnés a jamais. Shaka, tout en essayant de pas briser leur contact, quitta sa position de méditation pour se mettre parfaitement a genoux devant son ami, le serrant plus aisément contre lui. Aiola élança sa taille et le maintint tendrement contre lui. Le froid et la pluie ne semblaient pas les inquiéter. Il arrivait, qu'avec des fortes pluies, le toit laissait passer quelques gouttes. Il pleuvait un peu autour d'eux mais ils ne s'en préoccupaient absolument pas. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser tendrement et passionnément.

Leur baiser s'arrêta au moment où Aiola se rappela pourquoi il était là. Il se dégagea de son ami et presque immédiatement leurs auras cessèrent toute activités communes. Shaka, assis sur les genoux, mains appuyées sur le sol, lança un regard mi perplexe mi inquiet à son ami. Aiola ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Était il possible, vraiment possible, qu'il…qu'il l'aimât en fait ? Qu'il était.. amoureux du gardien de la sixième maison ?


	6. suite et presque fin

Milo descendit les marches du temples du Lion menant à celui du Cancer. Il était trempé, les cheveux dégoulinant. Une fois arrivé au quatrième temple, il attrapa sa cape et l'essora pour sortir le plus d'eau possible. Il soupira une fois terminée et pénétra dans le temple. Il fit les yeux surpris quand il aperçut Mu en califourchon sur Deathmask en plein milieu de tout. Ce n'était pas leur genre de faire _ça _devant tout le monde. En se rapprochant doucement et en décrivant un demi cercle pour les avoir non pas de dos mais de coté, le scorpion réprima un fou rire. En fait, Mu s'acharnait à faire rentrer trois croissants dans la bouche du Cancer. ce dernier avait les bras plaqués au sol, sans doute par les pouvoirs de Mû.

"Salut les jeunes, lança Milo avant d'éclater de rire.

hmff hmmmf mmffff, essaya de hurler le chevalier d'or du cancer.

Hein?

C'est de ta faute ! avale moi ça ! cria presque le Bélier. Toi et tes fichus croissants !

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? demanda Milo avant de rire de nouveau.

Ce stupide crétacé m'a forcé à avaler un autre croissant. Et je me suis étranglé en voyant Marin courir. Et à cause de ça, j'ai pas pu la rattraper.

Pourquoi tu les as pas fait disparaître avec tes pouvoirs?"

DeathMask lança un regard à Milo qui voulait sans doute dire : "tu as pensé la même chose que moi, ouf". La réponse de Mû ne fut pas aussi douce. Il fusilla du regard le gardien du huitième temple. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. On ne pouvait pas penser à tout. Le cancer réussit à avaler enfin les trois croissants qu'il avait en bouche. Il profita que Mû fixait Milo pour se dégager doucement et se relever. Il se dépoussiéra et s'enquit :

"Comment vont les deux zouaves en haut?"

Milo expira longuement et leva les yeux au ciel. S'il savait…Il aurait fait n'importe quoi afin de pouvoir donner une bonne claque dans le dos d'Aiola pour le pousser dans les bras de Shaka. Le lion était si…lent à la détente que ça devenait presque plus effrayant qu'énervant. Il était sûr et certain que Shaka n'allait pas attendre encore longtemps avant de craquer. Ce serait peut-être lui qui lui sautera dessus dans pas longtemps. En tout cas, Milo l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Quoiqu'il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec Camus. Comme tout le monde avec celui qu'on aimait. Kanon avait eu du mal à séduire Rhadamanthe. Le chevalier d'Hadès se méfiait au début des véritables intentions du chevalier d'Athéna. Après quelques jours d'acharnement, Aphrodite avait pu rayer Kanon de la liste des chevaliers célibataires. Oui, c'était tout a fait son genre de savoir ce genre de chose. On avait beau lui dire que c'était extrêmement indiscret, il répliquait qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un qui s'y intéressait. Les célibataires, à la limite, on pouvait comprendre qu'on pouvait le savoir mais les _puceaux_? Il devait avoir de bons indicateurs ou alors il avait seulement du bol en les énumérant. Qui pouvait le contrarier aussi?

A la vue de la tête de Milo, DeathMask soupira lui aussi et se tourna vers son bélier qui était toujours assis par terre, le fusillant du regard comme jamais. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce fichu gardien de la première maison n'était pas capable d'engloutir sans mâcher. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il pensait qu'intervenir serait se mêler de ce qu'il le regardait en rien. Il aurait pu s'en mêler cette nuit là mais plus aujourd'hui. Il faisait confiance à Aiola. De plus, même si c'était flagrant pour eux qu'il éprouvait quelque chose envers Shaka, ça n'impliquait absolument pas qu'ils devaient le forcer à tomber dans les bras de la Vierge.

"Tu les aurais vu…à se regarder pendant des heures et des heures…Aiola l'a embrassé mais il a brisé le contact d'un coup, comme ci il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose, raconta le chevalier du Scorpion. Franchement, il lui faut quoi pour comprendre?

'Sais pas, fut la seule réponse de DeathMask.

C'est à foutre des baffes…

Il lui faut peut être du temps pour avaler rupture de Marin et amour de Shaka, intervint Mu en se relevant. Et aussi peut être, un éventuel amour pour Shaka.

Un éventuel? Il est amoureux !

Les Lions sont assez affectueux. Il peut éprouver un grand sentiment d'amitié pour Shaka tout en l'aimant pas par amour. Tu sais, c'est pas parce que tu apprécies la présence de quelqu'un que tu es forcément amoureux de lui. Je sais, ça contribue mais rien ne prouve que ça échouera en amour véritable.

Je vois…En gros…

Et rien ne prouve que ce que je viens de dire ne soit pas des balivernes. "

Milo hocha doucement la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant. Après tout, seul l'avenir leur révélera la vérité. Mais il n'aimait pas voir souffrir Shaka. Le pauvre avait tout tenté…Aiola devait faire un effort…

"'Manquerait plus qu'Aphro s'en mêle et je deviens dingue, fit DeathMask avant de bailler.

Il est pas encore levé? s'écria Mû. il est presque Midi!

'suis pas au courant de ce qu'il fait de ses nuits moi!"

Le chevalier des Poissons se réveillait justement, allongé dans son lit à la douzième et dernière maison du zodiaque. Il avait un mal de tête plutôt acceptable ( il en avait eu des plus pires) et pour une des rares fois, il était seul dans son lit. Il se prépara psychologiquement avant de sortir de ses appartements pour retrouver le "grand hall" de son temple et de constater les résultats de son anniversaire. Il avait trouvé que la fête était plutôt réussi et que tout le monde s'était bien amusé. Derrière cette pensée, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Il avait dû se passer un truc. oui il s'était passé un truc…Raaah dur dur les lendemains de folie! De toute façon, il allait aller au nouvelle auprès de Shura ou de Camus. C'était exactement ce qu'il fit après avoir pris une douche. Il sortit de ses appartements. Il étouffa un cri quand il vit les dégâts de son temples. Justement les dégâts : il en avait même pas. Il avait dormi si longtemps? Tout était rangé : table, chaises, sono, Cd, verres, bouteilles, déchets. Il se rappela soudainement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais oui ! Après la fête, Camus, Aldébaran, Shura l'avaient aidé à tout ranger. Comme à leur habitudes d'ailleurs. Eh mais…Ils étaient cinq normalement à toujours aider à ranger et nettoyer. Que faisaient ces deux poires de Shaka et d'Aiola?

Aphrodite fouilla ses souvenirs. Non, soit il y avait pas prêté attention (donc c'était inintéressant) soit il avait complètement oublié ( ce qui était plus embêtant). De toute manière, Camus devrait le savoir. Le chevalier des Poissons quitta sa demeure et se mit a courir sous la pluie.

Arrivé au onzième temple, il trouva Camus assis sur un divan, un bouquin en main. Il leva les yeux vers Aphrodite avant de les replonger dans son livre si intéressant. Le chevalier du temple d'au dessus se rapprocha de son voisin et le salua :

"Salut Camus ! Alors? bien dormi?"

Pas de réponse. Question stupide et futile.

"Dis moi, tu sais où se trouvaient Shaka et Aio hier soir ? Ils étaient pas là pour ranger, non?"

Camus releva la tête de nouveau de son bouquin et regarda avec beaucoup de perplexité à son ami. Il était même surpris qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas pourtant ce serait le premier intéressé. Le verseau ne savait pas trop quoi dire. S'il disait qu'ils avaient fini la nuit ensemble, Aphrodite piquera une crise en hurlant au sacrilège qu'il ne fût pas au courant de cela. S'il mentait en prétendant qu'il n'en savait rien, Aphrodite le saurait tôt ou tard que ces deux chevaliers étaient partis batifoler. Le mieux était de ne pas répondre. Comme ça pas de vérité ni de mensonge. Pourtant l'aire non méchant et surtout _inquiet_ du Poisson (même si c'était rare pour Aphrodite) le convainquit du contraire. Il referma doucement son livre et dit :

"Aux dernières nouvelles : Aiola et Shaka ont fini la nuit ensemble. Aiola s'est réveillé sans un souvenir de la soirée. Marin les a surpris entrain de s'embrasser ce matin et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, elle a quitté Aiola. J'avoue que c'est de ma faute. J'étais en ville et elle m'a abordé en me demandant si les rumeurs en ville sur Aiola était vrai et au lieu de mentir pour les protéger, je lui ai conseillé d'aller voir par elle même."

Aphrodite écarquilla les yeux en entendant ses paroles. Comment, lui, le chevalier au courant de toutes les romances du sanctuaire, avait il pu oublier un truc pareil! "Saloperie d'alcool, pensa t il".

"Ils sont ensemble pour de bon, maintenant? Shaka et Aiola ? demanda Aphrodite en s'asseyant à coté du verseau.

Je ne sais pas. J'ai senti leur cosmos se mettre en résonance mais ça s'est arrêté brusquement.

C'est mauvais ça..."

Le Verseau observa son ami prendre sa tête entre ses mains, coudes sur ses genoux. Aphrodite semblait inquiet. Oui il était inquiet. Shaka était venu le voir il y a quelques semaines pour se confier car il ne savait pas à qui se confier sur quelque chose d'aussi gênant. Aphrodite l'avait conseillé d'en parler à Saga plutôt ou à Mû mais shaka avait insisté pour parler à _lui, _le chevalier des Poissons. Ce dernier avait trouvé cela plutôt étrange vu qu'il avait la langue assez pendue. Mais devant un chevalier de la sixième maison, cet être si proche de Dieu, cet être si puissant et si confiant s'effondrer dans vos bras en se maudissant d'aimer son meilleur ami et surtout d'aimer quelqu'un de déjà pris…Comment ne pas s'attendrir et de l'écouter en lui promettant sur votre armure de chevalier de rien répéter? Il aurait dû peut être sen mêler. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Il avait laissé aller les choses comme elles venaient. Mais il y avait toujours un espoir. les étoiles étaient de leur coté. Oui, car si deux cosmos se mettaient en résonance il ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule explication à cela : un lien fort et indestructible liait les deux chevaliers. Mais cela pouvait être tout aussi bien une amitié sincère qu'un grand amour.

Camus laissa son ami dans ses pensées et reprit sa lecture. Aphrodite fixait un point devant lui en réfléchissant à une quelconque solution. Il n'en avait malheureusement qu'une : laisser faire les choses. Il tourna la tête vers son ami, sans la décoller de ses mains et demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis de si beau?

"Les théories…"commença Camus mais Aphrodite le coupa rapidement

Un truc de Freud encore. ça va ça va.

Tu devrais le lire, ça devrait t'intéresser.

On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui, devant ce genre de bouquin, dois vérifier au dictionnaire tout les deux mots car tu piges que dalle..."

Le Poisson se leva et s'étira.

" Bon, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Je vais aller manger.

Aphrodite…

Oui?

T'en mêle pas."

Camus avait de nouveau lever les yeux de son livre. Cette fois ci son regard était non plus sans émotion comme il avait l'art et la manière de le faire mais un regard qui demandait un service. Aphrodite acquiesça doucement et partit vers sa demeure. Le verseau le suivit du regard avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Après avoir franchi, deux bonnes dizaines de marches, Aphrodite, sous la pluie d'Athènes, leva les yeux vers le sixième et le cinquième temples du sanctuaire. Il espéra que ç'allait s'arranger…

Dans la maison de la Vierge, ce n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Aiola regardait toujours Shaka d'une étrange manière et celui ci lui rendait le regard avec plus d'inquiétude. La pluie au dessus du sanctuaire ne cessait de redoubler d'intensité. Peut être que les larmes que versait Shaka en ce moment se reflétaient dans les cieux. Il s'était remis à pleurer. Il en avait assez de cette situation. Cela devait en finir maintenant. Si Aiola l'aimait, pourquoi agissait il comme ça après l'avoir embrassé si délicatement? Y avait il une part de lui même qui le convainquait de repousser la Vierge? Pourquoi le regardait il comme ci il ne savait pas où il était? Pourquoi leur cosmos s'étaient mis en résonance? Pourquoi ce Lion si doux et si noble pouvait il donner autant de peine à quelqu'un? Peut être…peut être qu'il n'avait toujours pas accepté la situation. Lui, si fier, avait perdu petite amie et peut être meilleur ami à jamais. Pourquoi doutait il autant? Pourquoi agissait il de façon affective pour briser tout ensuit sans explication? Se battait il en fait contre lui même? Shaka ne voulait plus de réponse. Il se disait qu'il devait agir et non pas attendre que Monsieur Roi des animaux agisse le premier. Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Aiola susurra les yeux brillant étrangement :

"Pourquoi?…"(NDA : distribution de baffes gratuites XD)

Shaka se remit en position de méditation et sécha du revers de sa main les larmes rebelles. La tête baissée, il répondit sur le même ton :

"Pourquoi quoi? Tu n'as toujours pas compris…

Compris quoi?"

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Décidément, Aiola avait le don de faire sortir de ses gongs le chevalier qui était entraîné pour rester le plus serein possible. Shaka s'emporta de nouveau, tout comme il y avait quelques heures. Il avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi bouché.

"Je dois te le dire en quelle langue! Je suis amoureux de toi ! hurla à plein poumon le Bouddha. Aiola du Lion, chevalier de la cinquième maison du zodiaque, je suis amoureux de TOI!"

Il faillit s'égosiller sur le dernier mot. Il ne pleurait plus ou si une larme descendait le long de son visage, c'était sans doute dû a l'énervement. Les joues de la Vierge s'étaient empourprés sous la colère. Il respirait plus rapidement, les dents serrées. Il secoua la tête, priant pour que le lion eût compris _enfin._ Ce même lion le regardait avec un regard perplexe, comme ci il était d'une autre planète. S'il continuait comme ça, Shaka l'enverrait dans une autre planète.

Aiola était paralysé sous les révélations de la Vierge. Certes il s'en était douté un peu. Certes il s'y attendait…mais cela faisait toujours une autre impression quand on vous le disait en face. Alors c'était ça. Il était amoureux de lui. Et c'était vraiment par désespoir qu'il avait accepté tout cela cette nuit. Mais lui…l'aimait il? Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Il adorait Shaka. Même si au début il était très arrogant, il l'avait toujours adoré. Il adorait aussi les autres chevaliers mais avec la Vierge, il semblait avoir quelque chose de plus…Il s'entendait plus avec lui qu'avec les autres. Il aimait plus s'amuser et rire avec lui qu'avec les autres. Il adorait ces moments passés avec lui. Il y avait toujours quelque chose dans son esprit qu'il le ramenait à lui. Il comprenait petit à petit. Il était possible qu'il ne fut pas amoureux de Marin comme il le pensait. En fait, il était possible qu'il fut avec Marin pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose. Et l'alcool avait détruit la barrière qu'il s'était construite. Il avait peut être peur que des sentiments audacieux prennent le dessus sur une belle amitié. Shaka s'était permis de l'aimer et lui, s'était il si bien protégé qu'il ne pouvait pas éprouver de l'amour pour lui? alors pourquoi cette crise de jalousie contre Milo qui était si gentiment assis sur le seuil du temple de la Vierge? Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant de piquer une telle crise juste parce que quelqu'un était proche de Shaka ! _Jaloux. Il_ avait été jaloux. Une telle jalousie n'était pas une preuve d'amour?

"Je t'aime…"

Shaka leva un sourcil. Ce que venait de dire le Lion était quasiment inaudible. Aiola leva les yeux vers son ami. C'était un regard doux qu'il laissait transparaître. La vierge semblait perplexe et calmée. Le lion esquissa un sourire timide et Shaka parut encore plus perplexe que jamais en découvrant que son voisin était entrain de rougir.

"Aiola? murmura Shaka inquiet."

Le chevalier d'or de la cinquième maison se releva soudainement, tendant les mains à son ami pour l'aider à se relever aussi. Shaka accepta, comprenant qu'il avait raté un épisode. Tout en lui tenant délicatement les mains, Aiola lui sourit. Shaka fronça un sourcil, secouant rapidement la tête qui devait signifier " tu peux m'expliquer?"

"je t'aime, répéta Aiola suffisamment fort cette fois pour que Shaka et uniquement lui puisse l'entendre."

Le coeur de la Vierge s'arrêta une seconde de battre sous la révélation de son ami. Malgré cela, de la méfiance lui venait a l'esprit : et s'il disait cela pour lui faire plaisir?

Le Lion attira son ami contre lui avec une tendresse inégalée et le serra contre lui, un bras enlaçant son dos et l'autre son cou. Il colla sa joue gauche à celle de Shaka et ferma les yeux. Il se fichait bien de ce qu'il s'était déroulé cette nuit de mauvais. Que ce fût un viol ou pas, que ce fût Shaka ou lui qui s'était jeté sur l'autre. Que ce fût dû à l'alcool ou pas. Tout ce qu'il désirait maintenant c'était de rester comme cela, à jamais dans le temple de la Vierge.


	7. et resuiteje devrais trouver autre chose...

Aurteur : Aie aie aie. je devais poster cette suite avec celle d'avant mais fanfiction . Net a deconné durant deux jours...Wonderfull, isn't it? ¬¬ Normalement, cette fic se terminera au prochain chapitre ( he oui...) Alors je crois que je suis en guerre avec les tirets dans les dialogues...Ils me fuient ¬¬

La pluie commençait à se calmer tout doucement en laissant place a un vent balayant tout aussi doucement le sanctuaire. Les deux chevaliers d'or, toujours étreints, n'avaient dit un mot ou fait un geste vers l'autre. Aiola caressait de façon absente la longue chevelure dorée de son compagnon tandis que celui ci gardait les yeux a demi-clos, fixant un point au loin. Il ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant à part savourer ce moment. Il n'avait ni envie de l'arrêter ni envie de le gâcher en pensant bien faire. Même si leur estomac réclamait à corps et à cri de la nourriture, les deux protecteurs d'Athéna ne se décidaient pas à bouger. La proximité, la chaleur, le cosmos, la tendresse de la Vierge conduisait doucement le Lion vers un sommeil de bien-être. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Sa curiosité lui donnait toujours un arrière goût amère. Il voulait tout de même connaître la suite de cette nuit. Le demander à son ami serait chose inutile. Il devait chercher dans ses souvenirs lui même. Mais plus rien lui revenait après que Shaka lui eût sauté dessus. Peut être était ce mieux ainsi. Peut être que les dieux ne voulaient pas que le lion se reculpabilise et casse de nouveau un si doux moment. Peut être était ce Shaka qui le maintenait hors de ses souvenirs.

Un quart d'heure,une demi heure, une heure, peut être deux heures passèrent avant que Shaka ne s'écarte de quelques millimètres et vint embrasser doucement le chevalier de la cinquième maison. Le cosmos du chevalier de la Vierge se remit en résonance avec celui du Lion. Ce dernier se laissa enfin aller, espérant au fond de lui que rien ne le forcerait a briser cette étreinte. Lèvres accolées, cheveux dans le visage de l'autre, chaleur du souffle…Le coeur de Shaka battait à tout rompre, pompant ce sang qui lui montait aux joues au fur et à mesure que le baiser devenait plus passionné. Le lion le poussa doucement contre un des piliers, approfondissant encore plus le baiser. Même si sa bouche commençait à se fatiguer, il n'arrêta pas d'embrasser avec le plus de tendresse possible, tout en gardant le contrôle de lui même. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il comptait faire exactement. Essayer d'effacer cette mauvaise nuit? Lui prouver que c'était une erreur et qu'ils pouvaient repartir à zéro? Pourtant même s'il s'était réveillé avec Shaka dans son lit, rien ne prouvait qu'ils avaient...? Shaka ne lui dira pas en face…trop gênant pour lui et pour le Lion. Tout portait à croire que c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Que cela ne tienne de toute manière…Il était là à embrasser celui qu'il aimait depuis peut être longtemps. Il était là heureux dans le temple de la vierge. Pourquoi toujours se tourner vers le passé?

Les soudaines gémissements du gardien du sixième tempe le fit revenir à la réalité. Le lion cessa le baiser mais beaucoup plus doucement que la dernière fois et regarda d'un air inquiet son ami, haletant.

"ça va? murmura Aiola."

Shaka répondit "oui" de la tête et se jeta presque sur son ami, collant de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, s'en fichant de la salive qui coulait sur son visage depuis tout a l'heure. Aiola faillit tomber en arrière sous l'effet de surprise. Contrairement à lui, Shaka se contrôlait plus. Leur cosmos toujours en résonance,haletant, les deux chevaliers s'embrassaient avec fougue, explorant la cavité buccal de l'autre. S'ils continuaient dans cette lignée, le "rattrapage" de la nuit dernière arrivera plus vite que prévu. Conscient de cela, Aiola tenta d'arrêter le baiser mais Shaka revint s'emparer de ses lèvres à chaque fois. Le lion avait peur de provoquer de la peine à son compagnon et ne préféra pas assister. Le cosmos de Shaka semblait lui aussi s'être emballé. Il brillait plus fort que jamais, dégageait chaleur, sérénité, douceur et bien-être.

"Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux? finit par demander Aiola en se dégageant doucement enfin de Shaka."

Shaka ne répondit pas. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux bleu azur la réponse à cette question. Aiola acquiesça, prit sa dans la sienne et le contraignit à le suivre jusqu'à la maison du Lion. Durant la descente des marches, ils passèrent à coté d'un Milo qui remontait sans doute chez lui. Le scorpion les regarda passer sans dire un mot, se contentant d'un aire perplexe et d' hausser les épaules. Shaka de son coté, durant toutes la traversé des marches, se força à se calmer, à calmer les battements de son coeur, sa respiration et de restreindre la chaleur qui montait en lui, cette même chaleur qui avait aussi monté en lui la nuit précédente. Aiola de son coté était bien décidé a effacer le souvenir de cette nuit. Shaka oubliera peut être le mal que le lion avait causé. Même si la Vierge ne considérait pas cela comme étant "mal". Au moins aiola se sera pardonné à lui même.

Arrivé au temple, Aiola avait presque oublié à quel point c'était le champ de bataille. Tant pis, il rangera après. _Bien après s'il le fallait._ Il amena Shaka dans sa chambre, le laissa là quelques instants pour aller dans la cuisine. Shaka le regarda s'en alla avant de jeter un oeil aux alentours de la chambre. Il fut attristé de l'état qu'ils avaient laissé après leur activité d'hier soir. Son sens du rangement impecable le força a remettre en place les meubles, mit la lampe de chevet dans un coin, refit le drap pendant qu'Aiola s'attardait dans la cuisine. Le lion s'etait appuyé sur le bord de son évier, la tête baissée, perdu un instant dans ses pensées. Il avait peur en fait. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'ils comptaient faire était bien ou pas. Bien sûr que ce sera bien. Ils étaient amoureux oui ou non? Il l'aimait oui ou non? Ou avait il besoin d'encore plus de _temps_? N'en avait il pas encore eu assez? N'avait il pas fait suffisament souffrir son ami? Le fait qu'il ait oublié leur première fois était ce vraiment important? Avait il été à la hauteur? Lui avait il fait mal? Tant de questions qui resteront peut être à jamais sans réponse. Une chose était au moins certaine : on ne pouvait pas tout remettre sur le dos de l'alcool...Quoique...Décidé, il retourna dans sa chambre où il trouva Shaka assis sur le bord de son lit, le regard mi doux mi inquiet envers son ami.Il avait oté son armure qui s'était reconstruite au fond de la pièece, rayonnante sous le soleil. Aiola fut surpris de retrouver sa chambre en ordre. Mise a part sa lampe de chevet abandonnée dans un coin, tout était normal.

"Désolé. Je ne suis pas maniaque.Je voulais t'aider à ranger un peu, fit Shaka en croyant bon de se justifier. '

Aiola haussa les épaules gentiment l'aire de dire : "pas grave". Aussi stressé que la veille d'un combat ou d'une interrogation oral pour un étudiant, Aiola réfléchit à un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère avant de... Même si Shaka le regardait avec ce regard si doux, si affectueux, siréconfortant, il avait besoin de se détendre. En voyant son ami en "habit civil", il trouva une idée. Il lui décrocha un regard malicieux qui rendit Shaka perplexe. Avant même que la Vierge ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Aiola bondit sur elle, la renversant sur le lit et se mit au pire des supplices : les chatouilles. Pris de surprise, Shaka n'eut pas le temps de se protéger et se mit à rire aux larmes tandis que le Lion lui chatouillait ventre,hanches,aiseilles,dos...C'était trop facile de gagner contre lui. Il était un des plus chatouilleux avec Kanon et Saga. C'était de la triche aussi. Contrairement à lui, Aiola avait toujours son armure. C'était quasi impossible de le chatouiller avec ce la. Comme il était bon joueur, il l'enlèva ( elle alla se reconstruire à coté de celle de la Vierge) permettant ainsi à Shaka de répliquer. Aiola frissonna au premier chatouille. Il emprissona les poignets de la Vierge dans sa main gauche et le chatouilla les cotes de la main droite. Shaka pleura de rire,criant, riant de plus belle.

"C'est moi le plus fort, déclara fièrement Aiola, en califourchon sur la Vierge.

ah oui? Réussit elle à dire entre deux fou rire."

Aiola ferma les yeux et fit oui de la tête. Grosse erreur. Shaka en profita pour le renverser sur le lit et le maintenir sous lui, les poignets maintenus eux aussi contre le drap du lit. Il lui sourit, radieux comme jamais. Aiola lui lança une demi seconde un regard rempli de perplexité, se demandant même ce qui s'était passé. Shaka continua à lui sourire et à le maintenir tandis que son vosage se reprocha de celui du Lion. La vierge lui caressa la joue avec son nez tout prés du celui de son compagnon. Celui ci sentit son soufle chaud, ses cheveux dorés lui caressant les joues,la bouche à demi ouverte. Shaka posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en lachant progressivement les poignets du lion pour l'entourer de ses bras frêles. Aiola lui rendit son étreinte et le baiser. Leur baiser fut doux, langoureux...Juste des lèvres accolées. Le lion descendit sees mains délciatement le long du dos de son compagnon.


	8. suitexD

Auteur : hé hé hé...bon...ce n'est pas le dernire chapitre...je m'explique je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le terminer mais comme il poirote sur mon disque dur j'ai decidé de le poster meme non fini car bon j'avoue j'ai du mal a cloturer HUM c'est ma premiere fic yaoi-yaoi-yaoi quoi faut dire donc m'en voulez pas mais tout viendra je vous le promets en attendant ben je vous fais encore poiroter xD

* * *

Cette nuit là , il n'avait pas encore réalisé. Il ne s'était jamais demandé, ni même y pensé une seule fois. Tout lui semblait si claire à présent. Aussi vrai qu'il se laissait aller à ce désir qui lui semblait toujours un peu confus, Aiola se sentait pour une des rares fois de sa vie – non- pour la première fois de sa vie: heureux. Il laissait les mains de Shaka parcourir son corps tandis que les siennes s'arrêtèrent au niveau de ses hanches. Il voulait se faire pardonner de cette nuit. Il voulait prouver à la Vierge qu'il pouvait lui offrir tout ce qu'il désirait: amour et tendresse. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait lui montrer. Pourquoi se sentait il tout d'un coup pressé? Avais il peur qu'après cela Shaka le jetterait? Non. C'était impossible. Shaka l'aimait il en était sûr. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, le lion bougea doucement pour se retrouver au dessus de son ami. Les cheveux de Shaka ressemblaient maintenant à une mer dorée sur le coussin du Lion. Ce dernier caressa du revers de la main droite la joue de la Vierge puis descendit doucement cette même main le long du cou si frêle et si pâle. Leur baiser commençait à devenir douloureux. Les muscles d'Aiola lui faisaient mal et de la salive coulait le long de leur joue.

Aiola devait se lancer. Il semblait un peu tremblant et shaka le sentait. Il sentait au plus profond de lui que le lion avait peur ou ne serait ce que le trac. Pourtant il se dégagea des lèvres de la Vierge pour les poser dans son cou, les descendit lentement le long de cette courbe. Son compagnon répondit immédiatement a ses caresses, lui tenant la tête entre les mains pour le guider dans son exploration. Aiola releva un peu la chemise de Shaka, continua à embrasser et lécher chaque parcelle de peau qui était sur sa route. Les mains de la vierge plaquées contre les joues du Lion le guidèrent naturellement vers un endroit en bas, soudainement trop bas. Emporté par le désir, Shaka n'arrêta pas Aiola. Il se ressaisit par contre quand Aiola toucha son pantalon. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Le Lion continua à semer des baiser le long de son corps tout en le déshabillant. Les réponses de la vierge se firent plus rauques et elle refréna un gémissement intense quand Aiola cala son visage entre les jambes du gardien de la sixième maison. Ce dernier se mit en appuie sur les coudes :

« What the hell are you doing ? gémit il."

Surpris par le fait que non seulement Shaka avait parlé en anglais mais aussi parce qu'il semblait outré bien qu'il ait les joues rosies et la respiration haletante. Aiola le regarda tout d'abord perplexe puis rampa vers son visage pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Shaka n'eut pas le temps de jouer avec sa langue trop longtemps car déjà le lion se redirigea vers le bas. La vierge le suivit des yeux, appuyé sur les coudes puis se coucha complètement et ferma les yeux. Le lion se laissa guider par le désir qui l'animait. Même si les gémissements de Shaka lui semblaient comme une sorte de musique envoûtante, il ne perdait pas le contrôle de lui-même. Qui aurait pu dire il y avait à peine vingt-quatre heures qu'il ferait cela à son meilleur ami? Qui aurait pu dire il y avait à peine vingt quatre heure il montrait à celui qu'il avait toujours respecté l'amour?

La sueur perlait sur la peau fragile de la vierge et ses gémissements ne cessaient. Dentant que la chaleur qui lui brûlait le corps et l'esprit devenait trop forte, Shaka fit un mouvement vif pour enlever Aiola d'entre ses jambes et le basculer sous lui. Il attrapa ses lèvres et se mit à l'embrasser le plus passionnément qu'il le pouvait, tentant d'arracher les mêmes gémissements au lion que la Vierge venait de pousser. Il haletait, rougis par le plaisir et transpirant.

Soudain ce fut Shaka qui rompit soudainement le contact. Perplexe et haletant, Aiola cligna des yeux.

«ça ne…va pas? Haleta t il en se mettant en appui sur les coudes.»

Shaka qui était assis sur le lion détourna le regard, les joues toujours en feu.

«Je ne suis plus trop sûr, murmura t il.  
- Sûr de?  
- De tout ça.»

De tout quoi? Aiola reprenait petit à petit conscient de la situation. Il avait devant lui un Shaka qui avait peur. Peur de quoi? il ne savait pas. Shaka continua quelque seconde a trouver le mur de droite plus intéressant qu'Aiola avant de lui sourire timidement. Aiola se laissa tomber dans le lit. Shaka rampa pour se mettre en position couché sur le coté près d'Aiola, la main gauche posé sur la poitrine du Lion. Ce dernier fixa le plafond, reprenant son souffle.

«Je t'avais demandé si tu étais sûr…fit il.»

La Vierge ne répondit pas. Elle se cala contre le lion, l'entourant de ses bras frêle et posa la tête sur sa poitrine. Aiola reçut quelques cheveux dorés dans le visage mais n'en trouva rien de désagréable. Il passé son bras droit autour de son ami et continua a fixer le plafond. Après quelques minutes, la main du lion vint caresser les cheveux du chevalier de la sixième maison. Ce dernier releva la tête et la tourna vers le chevalier du lion. Ses yeux bleu comme le ciel étaient plutôt timides. Il murmura:

«J'ai quelque chose à te dire.»

Aiola pencha un peu la tête et acquiesça tout en s'arrêtant pas de caresser la longue chevelure dorée de la Vierge. Cette dernière hésita quelques instants:

«Je…on a ….je…»

Il baissa la tête, cherchant ses mots. Il trouva enfin le courage:

«Nous n'avons rien fait.»

Aiola cligna des yeux dans l'incompréhension. La vierge releva la tête, les yeux mouillés et un sourire crispé aux lèvres:

«Nous n'avons pas…fait l'amour cette nuit, murmura la vierge.  
- Quoi?»

Aiola cligna de nouveau les yeux. Il se releva un peu. Shaka recula, prit la couverture et s'en couvrit par sécurité. IL ferma ses yeux bleus profonds, attendant la réaction du lion. Oh il la connaissait déjà. Il allait se mettre à hurler à l'incompréhension, l'harceler de questions et surtout pourquoi tout le monde lui avait fait croire à un viol. Qui était là à part eux deux? Qui était là pour les observer? Personne. Spéculation. Il se prépara mentalement aux assauts du lion mais ce dernier ne se contenta de le regarder bêtement. Peut être que la pièce n'était pas encore tombée…

Après dix bonnes minutes de silence le lion articula:

«Qu'est ce que tu me racontes? Bien sûr qu'on l'a fait!  
- Qu'est ce que tu en sais? répliqua doucement la Vierge. Tu ne te souviens même pas de cette nuit.  
- Si, je m'en souviens, affirma Aiola. - Pas tout.»

Il avait raison: Aiola ne se souvenait pas de tout. Son dernier souvenir remontait à Shaka sur lui, l'embrassant fougueusement dans la cuisine. Pourtant tout portait à croire qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Et ce réveil dans le même lit? Et Shaka si effarouché dans la salle de bain avec ce drap enroulé comme protéger son corps souillé.? Et tout les propos des autres?...Mais personne ne les avait vu en fait. Ils avaient…extrapolé le fait qu'ils étaient entrés ensemble dans la maison du Lion. Ils voulaient peut être tous qu'ils finissent ensemble. Ils voulaient peut être cela en fait….Mais on lui avait pas demandé son avis à lui. Même si maintenant il éprouvait quelque chose pour Shaka…Dans un certain sens, la révélation de Shaka le rassurait et l'attristait également.

«je.. ne comprends pas»

Shaka avait détourné la tête, évitant le regard du lion.

«Pourtant dans mes souvenirs…et d'après ce que tu m'as dit….On a couché ensemble, il y a pas d'autre chose.  
- Non, Aiola.»

Le gardien de la sixième maison quitta le lit, garda la couverture entourée autour de son corps, tourna le dos a son ami.

«Tu m'avais demandé «Je t'ai embrassé et c'est tout?» et je ne t'ai pas répondu pas vrai? - Tu as dit que j'étais ton premier. Pour moi ça veut tout dire - Tu es le «premier» qui m'ait embrassé.»

Shaka tourna le visage de coté, jetant un regard au lion pardessus son épaule.

«C'est pire que ce que tu croyais n'est ce pas?»

Aiola ne répondit pas. Il bondit du lit, enroula les hanches de la Vierge de ses bras puissants,posa la tête sur son épaule gauche et murmura:

«Je ne croyais rien du tout»

Shaka esquissa un sourire et passa ses bras sur ceux du lion. Il fit doucement au creux de l'oreille de son compagnon:

«Tu…tu veux être mon premier?»

Aiola ouvrit les yeux, étreignit encore plus le chevalier d'or:

«Techniquement tu seras aussi mon premier. J'ai jamais fait ça avec un homme»

Shaka gloussa avant de se retourner pour faire face au lion. Il lui sourit et vint l'embrasser doucement.

«Je t'aime…»

Aiola sourit timidement aux paroles de la Vierge bien que son cœur venait de faire un bond. Reprenant son air taquin, il toucha du bout des doigts le nez de Shaka et dit:

«Montre moi tes beaux yeux.  
- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça?  
- Ben tu n'arrêtes pas de les fermer aussi.  
- Non pas ça…le fait qu'ils soient beaux.  
- Parce qu'ils le sont.»

Shaka sourit et ouvrit les yeux. Aiola lui rendit son sourire. Il se pencha de nouveau sur la vierge pour l'embrasser plus fougueusement.


	9. A LIRE IMPORTANT

Note de l'auteur :

Malheureusement, je ne suis pas en mesure de poster la suite de cette fic. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi. C'est simple, je suis entrain de la corriger voir réecrire certain passage pour enfin la finir. Je dois malheureusement mettre cette version en completet et reposter par la suite dans une nouvelle fiction.

Je suis desolée pour ceux ou celles qui attendent la suite de la fic depuis au moins trois ans maintenant mais il fallait que j'update cette partie pour devoiler mes projets pour cette histoire qui me tenait à coeur.

Je pourrais poster la fin de la fic comme cela mais le style d'ecriture ne collera pas. Je voudrai vraiment la nettoyer, l'embellir car en la relisant je me suis rendue compte qu'elle etait un peu bourrée de faute d'orthographe. Et qu'au lieu de corriger "chapitre" par "chapitre" autant tout reposter en un coup en un bel oneshoot comme elle le devrait être.

Encore mes excuses...ça ne tardera pas. La version 'finale' ne sera pas vraiment differente, quelques passages corrigés sans doute. Et je mettrai un marqueur entre la version corrigée et la suite/fin de la fic pour que celles qui redecouvrent cette fanfiction puisse s'y retrouver.

Vous trouverez cette note sur certaines autres de mes fics mais il le fallait. Je pourrais effacer les fics puis les reposter tout d'un coup mais ça en ferait trop ,

Voila en esperant que vous me haissez pas D s'enfuit par la fenetre pour eviter les tomates


End file.
